A Strangled Cry
by musiclover3229
Summary: Katniss is pregnant and has been captured by the Captiol. What lies ahead for her? Will she make it out or will she slowly fall into insanity? You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I'm very sorry I did not start this sooner, I've been just so busy. I hope you forgive me. Well here is the sequel to a Dangerous Change. Warning: this does have some graphic parts in this chapter. Here we go. I now present the first chapter of ****_A Strangled Cry._**

It's been days since the encounter with Snow. I've barely have had anything to eat and when I do, its always stale and mold covers it. I've been beaten to a pulp and I can barely move.

The day that Snow told me my family died when they bombed 12 was devastating. I did everything I could to keep them alive, and now it was all for nothing. Prim...she has been fresh in my mind the last few days. I did everything! I volunteered when she was reaped, I made sure she always had something to eat, I loved her and was always there to protect her, I did everything to save her but in the end I just wasn't there. Peeta...my life. He was taken away forever as well, again at the hands of Snow. It seems as though I have nothing else to live for...but I do, I have this little life inside me, Peeta's child, this child is all I have left of him and I won't let anything happen to it.

On the first night, I saw Johanna. When I first saw her, it almost made me sick.

_I was being carried by a guard after my violent attack on Snow, I'm thrown in my cell and that's when I see her. "Johanna?" She looks towards me and that' s when I really see her. Her hair has been shaved off, she has lacerations and bruises everywhere. Are those bite marks? I am so disgusted right now. I crouch down next to her. _

"_Johanna, what did they do to you?"_

"_What do you think?" She says with an edge in her voice._

"_Johanna...how did you get those bite marks?_

"_Snow told me that if I wanted to act like a bitch, then I should join them." She says._

_I just sit there with a look of understanding. I feel numb, hollow inside. This is what my life will be like until, either the war ends, or I die, whichever comes first._

I hear a set of footsteps, I already know its a Peacekeeper. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Johanna shaking uncontrollably, fearful that they could be here for her. But I know who there here for...me. "Miss. Everdeen." I barely make it up. I just do what they tell me to do, maybe if I'm good I won't be tortured as badly. I know this is a false hope, that is just not going to happen. They handcuff me, push me up several flights of stairs, walked down a couple of halls and pushed into a white room and in the middle of the room is a restraint chair. They push me down, restraint me and walk out the room. I'm alone for five minutes or so, then the face of evil walks in.

"Hello, Miss. Everdeen." I see that he has a black eye. Good, I'm glad I left him a mark! "You haven't been telling me the truth Katniss." Oh no! He knows. I guess he was going to find out eventually. "When I asked you before you're interview, if you really were pregnant, what did you tell me?" I don't answer, which is rewarded with a cold slap in the face. "What did you tell me?!" He yells. I finally give him an answer. "I said no." " Yes you did indeed tell me no. But I found out that you were lying to me!" He slaps me again but with more force. "I have plans for you Miss. Everdeen. I'm going to have that thing remo-"

"No!" I interrupt. "Please don't, I'll do anything you ask of me, just please don't kill my baby."

"One screw up...and its over." And with that he walks out the room and a set of peacekeepers walk in with a assortment of torturous devices.

One of them walks up and punches me right in the face. Another burns me on my arm with piece of hot metal, he holds it on there for a few seconds and I scream out in agony, and when he removes it there is a large blister with blood surrounding it. After about an hour with many beatings and burns all of them leave except the head. He walks over while undoing his belt, he takes it and slaps me in the face several times, each slap, I cry out in pain. Then he throws the belt on the floor and removes his pants, leaving him exposed. No! My mind screams at me. I struggle trying to break free. He walks up and forcefully pulls my underwear down because that is all I'm wearing. "No, Please don't, please!" I try to plead but that is going to get me nowhere. He sits down on my lap. I'm shaking uncontrollably and shaking my head back and forth and trying to break free but deep down I know that there is nothing I can do to stop this. He pushes himself inside me and I scream, not in pleasure, but in pain, its a blood churning scream. He is taking his time, I just wish is was over. I feel as though a part of me has been taken away from me because of him. Sex was a special thing between Peeta and I and now that's broken, shattered like broken glass. He pulls himself out of me, stands up and puts on his pants. I'm so shaken and numb that I don't realize that he has put my underwear on and has a bat in his hand. I feel the immediate pain, and then I see darkness.

**A/N: I know, it was pretty graphic. I don't want to be that writer who skims over the violence, so you know it happened but you don't know what happened. I think (hope) that I will have chapter 2 up next Thursday. Please review and let me know how this was. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love the support! You guys are amazing, the last story it took me 9 chapters to get 28 followers, I have 22 followers from one chapter, it took me a whole story to do get those followers and only one chapter to get almost as much. OMG, that's incredible and it should not go unnoticed so thank you! I was a little stuck, I won't lie but I hope its worth the wait!**

When I wake up, I see Johanna over in a corner, laying in the fetal position. She must have heard me because she looks up and sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank God, you've finally woken up. Now I won't have to keep taking care of you."

"Take care of me? Why would you do that?"

"Did you take a look at yourself before they knocked you out," She asks. Now that I think about it, I look down and examine myself, I noticed faded marks and this white sticky cream all over where they burned me. It looked very familiar. "You had cuts, and burns, a black eye. Your head was bleeding. Even I didn't have that bad of a beating the first time!"

"What is this covering me?"

"Burn cream, but also works for deep cuts. Its not as strong, as the one in your games but you heal much faster with it than without it." That's why its so familiar. But I'm confused, why would they heal us, were prisoners being tortured for treason and going against the Capitol.

"Why would they do that?"

"They want to have us in constant pain, not kill us. Burns and cuts like yours...you could have gotten blood poisoning at least a day after that session you had. They can't take the chance of you dieing."

"I wish they would just let me die, I have nothing to live for anyway."

"Why would you say that! You have your baby to think about." She's right. I can't let myself think like that. I need to keep this baby alive, which means that I have to stay alive.

"You're right...hey, when did you become so nice?"

"I don't really know." I chuckle a little at that, its the first time I've laughed in a while. We talk a little more before we hear this blood-curdling scream, and whining following the scream.

"How long was I out Johanna?"

"Two days." She replies, looking confused an terrified at the same time. "They didn't add anybody else in here while you were out." That's when I hear the Peacekeepers footsteps and the girls' struggle stomp down the stairs. And then I see her, she looks very familiar and something in my head tells me that she is tied to Finnick in some way. She is being dragged by her long brown hair and thrown into the cell.

"Well this is just fucking great! So _fucking great!_" Johanna screams out in frustration. "What the hell are you doing here? They were supposed to get you." The girl, who I can't really think of her name, is over crying in the corner.

"Who was supposed to get her?" I ask, confused.

"I can't tell you, but the fact of the matter is that Annie was not supposed to be here." Oh that's her name. It's Finnick's girl.

"Annie," I call out her name calmly. "Can you tell us what happened." I know she is crazy but I want to know. To my surprise, she uncovers her ears and starts to speak.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to peacekeepers covering my mouth to muffle my screams , they carried me and put me in handcuffs and knocked me out. The next thing I know, I wake up on a bed then I was taken to Snow where he told and showed me that..." Now here eyes are forming tears. "That...Finnick is dead." Now she starts sobbing. I try to hug her but my injuries won't allow it.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say before I start choking up because it just reminds me of when Snow told me that Peeta had died. Next thing I know we are all sobbing for our own reasons.

…

The past month has really been the same. The torture is the same, always them trying to get me to release information that I don't have, but it has never been as bad as the first session. Johanna's though have seem to be getting worse. She doesn't really talk about them, but they must be extremely bad because her screams are so loud, they haunt me all the time. No matter what people say about Johanna, I consider her my friend.

Annie does not get tortured, she is just is underfed and dehydrated as the rest of us are. I don't know why she is not tortured but I'm glad, out of the three of us, she does not deserve what Johanna and I get every other day.

I'm about 4 months along now and I'm starting to get a bump. I'm scared. I'm scared for my baby's safety, what if it has a birth defect because of the beatings or not having the proper food and water I should be having. I'm doing everything I can to keep it safe but my best may not be enough. That's what I'm scared of.

I hear Peacekeepers boots stomping down the stairs, I just know they are coming for me, and I was right. "Everdeen!" I try to stand up but end up falling. They have to pick me up and almost drag me up the stairs into Snow's office. Wait, why am I here? I'm usually taken straight to a torture room.

"Have a seat." He says coldly. I sit down and wait for him to speak. "You will have an interview today, so Portia will be your stylist. That's all." I'm picked back up and dragged into a room where I see Portia and Peeta's prep team. I almost want to cry by the way they have been treated and because she was Peeta's stylist. I may have not gotten the normal symptoms for pregnancy, but all the hormones do make me overly emotional.

After I'm made up and look as good as I will get, even with the Capitol products, Portia calls me over.

"Snow told me that you will be talking about district 13."

"What about district 13, how is that important to anything?"

"District 13 is the one in charge of the rebellion, oh and Katniss. You need to warn them."

"What? Why?"

"Snow will be bombing them tomorrow morning. You need to warn them Katniss."

"Ok." Peacekeepers walk in and take me to the stage with Ceaser Flickerman. I'm brought out to the stage and asked a few questions, I answer them of course. Then I see it. Apparently district 13 broke into the Capitols broadcasting system and they are showing a propo, but what makes me stop in my tracks is that I see him. I see Peeta. Now I know that Snow was lying all along, Peeta is alive and he is in district 13. I know what I need to do.

By now the propo has been shut off and Caesar asks me one last question.

"Now that you see that Peeta is really alive, is there anything you would like to say to him."

"Yes there is. Peeta, get somewhere safe, they will be bombing district 13 by morning, and that I lo-." Before I can even say it, I am kicked in the face. And I am dragged off the stage and finally into a white room where I know my torture awaits.

**A/N: Hey guys, again sorry for the long wait. I just have so much work and stuff. I hoped that this made up for the wait. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Follow me on tumblr at .com Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, I just have so much to do, what with school and rehearsals, it's a lot. I know that some parts of the last chapter were kind of weak but I was just trying to get it done. Now that I am taking my time and looking through it thoroughly it should be better. And I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews and everything, for giving me advice and just saying I did a good job, so thank you. Now...there is something really bad that is going to happen in this chapter, please don't hate me! I felt as though this was the only way to make the rest of the series work. So now here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

The last thing I remember is being dragged into a white room, where I know I'm going to get it, but it was all worth it. I'm pretty sure I was knocked out because I woke up just now. I try to get up but find that my arms and legs are strapped to the hard metal table that they have in the middle of the room. I don't see anything, that is until I spot the man who made me lose almost everything and brought absolute hell to me and my family. He shoots straight up from his chair and walks over to me slowly with an look of absolute malignity and disgust towards me.

"Do you remember what I told you? I said that if you fuck up one time, its over. Do you remember that?" He says with a tone that was bitter and cold as ice. I don't remember that day. I don't think I can. My head is so fucked up that I can't seem to remember what happens to me the day before anymore, I can never seem to think straight, and there are times that I space out for minutes, hours, and even a whole day! So, no I don't know what the hell he is talking about! "But, since I am a president of second chances, you have one shot. Tell me who told you about the bombs."

"And what if I don't?" I say, somewhat challenging him.

"I don't think you would like to find out."

"I would rather go through whatever you have planned for me ten times before I tell you who told me! You'll never find out!" I would never tell him that it was Portia. Never. I may not know her that well but I care to much to see her get killed, or worse; go through the same thing that Johanna and I go through on a daily basis.

"Fine, have it your way. I gave you a chance. Just remember...you asked for this." He says as he walks out.

How worse could it get? Honestly, I don't know how. I've been through hell and back, I don't know how it can get any worse than it already is? As I ponder about what they could possibly do to me, I see surgeons walk in, with Peacekeepers right behind them. They start pulling supplies out of hidden cabinets. The object that stuck out to me the most was a scalpel. Then it hits me. NO! No,no,no,no,no! This can't be happening. No! I have to get out of here, I can't let them do this. But as I try to break free, I realize that I can't, that there is no way to break free, but I can't give up.

They finally have all that they need and turn around. They break out a needle, which I know is to sedate me. "Don't sedate her," I hear over a loud speaker. "I want her to see that the choices that she made have severe consequences." President Snow says in a loud, commanding voice. The head surgeon walks up to me, scalpel in hand, he lifts up my shirt. I start to beg, pleading him not to do this but, he whispers in my ear that he has no choice. I start again with the begging, but it's all just a mumble. Then he digs the scalpel into my lower abdomen and pulls it slowly up to my navel. I let out several blood curdling screams, one's that could pierce eardrums. He starts digging into my uterus and the pain is unbearable, I can't control my screams, I scream to the top of my lungs. My throat is sore but I can't stop the pain is unendurable. When I finally look up I see my unborn baby lifted from out of me. He is so small, so fragile. I see fingers and toes and hands, feet. When I see him I stare at him in disbelief, the tears that flood out of my eyes are uncontrollable. I start sobbing hysterically. I wish I could have done everything for him but I failed him. I failed my own baby, Snow is right, I brought this upon myself. It's nobody's fault but mine. Next thing I know I see my baby being thrown into a bio hazard can like its garbage. I scream, or I try to at least, I've lost my voice completely. My heart breaks and I immediately shut down. I lay back down. I don't feel anything and I have no idea of my surroundings. I can't think straight, and my heart is hallow, I feel completely numb.

…

"Katniss!" I look to Johanna who, apparently, has been trying to get my attention for sometime now. By the look on her face, I would say maybe a few hours because she looks extremely pissed off but with concern in her eyes. "Katniss, what happened?" I remember now, I don't want to remember. I start fading away again, I can tell, and by the look on Johanna's face, I think she can tell I am too. She starts to yell my name but it's to late, I'm already gone, and I think I always will be.

**A/N: Hey... so please don't hate me. I know for some it might be hard to understand why I did this. Maybe for some of you guys, you might understand. If you do not understand please PM me and I will tell you. If you want answers than **_**PLEASE**_** PM me! I want all of my readers to understand so please. I hope you guys liked it (You probably didn't), but if you did than review please. I love it whenever I get a new review. Whether it is suggestions (I love those), or its people saying the love/like it (I really love those!) I love them regardless of what the review contains, but I just want to say thank you and that I love all the people who read this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, so last chapter, um actually that is, for the most part, the worst part in the story, except the end, something happens in the end (NO I've said too much!). So anyway I don't know if this is going to be any good, because honestly, after last chapter, I don't even know where to start. But I'm going to try, and hopefully you guys like it. Oh and, before I forget, I have a beta profile up now so if you write as well, which I'm pretty sure most of you do (you wouldn't be on if you didn't), then you should, pick me ( or at least consider me!). Ok I'm done talking. Here we gooooooo!**

I can see it. I can see the faint light at the end. Well, more of like a shadow of light, instead of pitch darkness all the way through. It's like you know that it's there, you can see the tiniest pinch of something that you think is light, but there is just so much darkness around that you can barely see it, but it's there all right and I know it. I just have to fight all my demons and battles and finally, my insanity. I have to go through all the fucking obstacles in order to reach what I see right now, that damn shadow of light. There is a part of me that knows I have too, but then, there is that one part that says "fuck it, I'm over it!" Oh you don't know how badly I want to say that. How I yearn, and itch to just give up! But I don't, not because I don't want to, but because I know I can't. I know now that Peeta is alive, and if I died, he wouldn't live as well. Now that I think about it...I think he is the only reason that I'm still here. He is the only reason why I have not just ended it. My love for him overrides the desire to die.

I'm insane. I guess I do have some sanity left in me, I mean I was able to point out that I am at least somewhat insane. Only a insane person would deny that their insane. My beatings have gotten worse. It's like my...I can't even say it! I can't even think it! I can't think about it because if I do, I'll just spiral downhill. It's like..._it_...was in the way of torturing me to the maximum, to where I'm so close to death, but of course, the Capitol doesn't work that way, there not going to let me die, they would never give me what I want, never has and never will. For the most part, I just zone out and then feel the extreme pain afterward. Johanna and Annie try to help me, and I think sometimes they do. But the only person who I know would be able to help me is a person that I may never be able to see again.

It's been three months...three months since that day. _Katniss don't._ Three months since that day that played the biggest part as to why I am the way I am now. _Katniss please stop, you can't handle it! "_What can't I not handle?" _The topic. You've been doing so well. Please don't screw this up._ "If I have been doing so well then why can I still hear you!?" _Remember, I was loud at first, now I'm softer, more faint. "_It doesn't matter whether you're the loudest voice I've ever heard, or you extremely quiet, the point is, I can still hear you! I can't possibly be doing better if I can still hear you. Please, tell me who you are." _Katniss, I'm you. I'm the insane part who needs you to go back to the way you were. Katniss you have to try. _"Stop telling me things I already know!" _Peeta is counting on you. _"I know." _Then try. _"I am." _Try harder._

"Katniss!" I hear a scream. I come back to reality to realize that I have been saying my part of the conversation in my head out loud. "Katniss, who were you talking to this time?"

"Myself, I guess."

"Ok, at least it wasn't anybody else this time." And she leaves it at that. I look down and see the long purple scar that runs down my abdomen. I can see the whole event pass my vision. I start screaming and I can't stop it. I see it, it's embedded into my memory and feels like a sharp knife that digs through your heart. It's painful and horrific.

I can't see it. I can't see that shadow of light at the end anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh...I can't believe its been about 3 months since I've updated. Wow, I feel so bad. But anyway, I'm just going to get right into it.**

Where am I? This is not my holding cell. I'm hooked up on monitors and I have an IV in my arm. Before I even try to fathom what happened to me I hear a door open and then a doctor walks towards me.

"Who are you?" I ask with hesitation. Maybe they took the beatings too far and I had to get medical attention.

"I'm Doctor Aurelius, the head doctor here in District 13." Oh District 13. Wait, what? I'm in District 13!

"What? I'm in District 13. How? I don't remember anything." How could I be in District 13 if I don't remember getting here.

"I can tell you." That voice sounds familiar, and it can only come from my former mentor, Haymitch.

"Okay Haymitch, start talking."

"How did you know it was me?" He asks as he pulls away a curtain that separates the beds.

"I just know. So are you going to tell me or not."

"Okay! Yesterday, Peeta had somewhat of a breakdown," I start getting tears in my eyes, I hate hearing that he is in pain and I haven't seen him in months. "He couldn't function, so I told Coin that this mission has been pushed back long enough. So she finally set the plan into motion. Last night, we went to the Capitol, Peeta of course staying back, and broke in." There is something wrong about this, you don't just break into Snow's mansion.

"So your saying you just broke in, just like that."

"See the thing is sweetheart, it was so easy. That's the thing I don't get. Why would Snow make it so easy for us to get you guys out?" I don't know why either.

"So anyway, we went down to the holding cells and got you guys out. Simple as that." Was it really that simple?

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"You were knocked out when we found you. You had a really bad head injury." Now I remember, the guards almost beat me to death with a bat, and that final blow to the head knock me out good.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry about the baby and that we didn't get you out. I'm just, I- I'm sorry about everything." He says with tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, I don't see Haymitch anymore.

_I'm lying on a flat medal table and I see a doctor looking for medical supplies._ _President Snow just walked in. The doctor takes the scalpel and cuts into my lower abdomen. "NOOOO!" I scream out in pain. I just want this to end. I see my unborn child in the hands of a monster! "NO!" _

My eyes open and I find Peeta standing over me and shaking me. I didn't see him walk in. I was just talking to Haymitch wasn't I? I look back up at him and just start sobbing. He sits down on the bed and just holds me. I see Haymitch and the doctor walk out of the room. I just bury my head into Peeta's chest and sob till I'm empty.

…

I wake up and find that Peeta has been holding me all throughout the night. We really didn't say much while I was crying, he just held me and then made me lie down and I fell asleep. I look over at him, oh how I missed him. I love him so much, I don't know how I made it so long being away from him. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." He tells me as he looks at my bruises, scars and burns. He starts crying. "I have been trying to stay strong, but now that I really know what they did to you," He takes a long pause. "I will do everything I can to destroy Snow. For you, for everyone. I hate him. I hate him so much and if I could take all your pain away, I would." He lifts up my shirt a few inches and looks at the long scar that trails from my navel downward. He looks up and I can already feel my self slipping, but I try to hold on. He starts to sob and I join him. For hours we just sat there and cried. Cried for lost time, the baby, the pain that we've been in...everything. It all just came out right there. And when we finished we just laid back down and went to sleep.

…

_Snow holding my unborn baby that he just cut out of me. He looks at me and laughs. A laugh that is full of evil and hatred. He takes my baby and snaps its neck. _

I feel someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. My eyes open and I shoot straight up. I can't stop shaking and convulsing. Peeta takes me in his arms and tells me everything is okay. After a while he asks if I want to talk about it, I tell him no. We lay back down, ready to go back to sleep but I ask him one thing first.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

**A/N: Hey, so again I am very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I hope that this makes up for it. I love reading your reviews, it makes me filled with joy to know that I have done a good job and that you enjoy reading this, so thank you! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

I sit and stare straight into Dr. Aurelius's eyes. I've been here for about an hour and haven't said a word. I've been showing up here for the past week, and when I say that I make it sound like I'm doing it willingly which is not true. I remember last week arguing with Peeta and Haymitch about therapy. "Talking about it will help." they kept telling me, but I refuse to talk. I can't bring myself to say anything and what could talking possibly do? Its not like talking will bring back everyone who was killed because of me, its not like talking could end the war. Talking will most certainly not bring back...

The tears start to well up and spill over, the next thing I know I'm curled up like a ball in my seat with my head in my hands.

"Katniss," Dr. Aurelius tries to talk to me. "are you ready to tell me what happened?"

I lift my head up and stare at him with the look of pure hatred on my face. _How dare he ask me again, what a hypocrite! 'You can tell me when you're ready Katniss, no one is pressuring you to say anything.' _No one is pressuring me? Bullshit! He has been pressuring me to say what Snow has done to me while I was in the Capitol ever since I was rescued, says he needs it to be documented or something. Why? Why would something like this need to be documented?

I stand up, my eyes are glowing with hate and clouded with tears. I want to yell, scream at him, but nothing good will come out of it, just another drug induced, dreamless sleep. Which now that I think about it, sounds like a good idea but the doctor has been trying to ween me off it and I hate the effects it causes after I wake up. So instead, I say this as calmly as I can. "They killed...they killed my baby." I mumble and the tears start streaming down my face. This is the first time that I have actually said it out loud, I haven't even told Peeta what has happened to his own child. Now that I've said it, my heart breaks all over again, but come to think of it, I don't think my heart was even repaired in the slightest. Now, it just feels like someone gathered all the pieces and stomped all over them. "Do you really want to know what happened?" I say through gritted teeth. "They knocked me out, I woke up to find myself strapped to a table," I can already feel myself losing it, but there is no stopping it now. "They cut me open, and they yanked my unborn child out of me!" I scream as I lift the hem of my shirt to show the long, still red scar on my lower abdomen. "And now you know doctor, now you know the fucking truth!" And I start to go after him but am restrained by guards that stand inside the room and they pull me out.

As they carry me down the halls in the hospital to my room, I'm yelling at the top of my lungs and I even result to kicking to try to break free. I just want to get away, I want to go off into a corner and cry, but I know I can't do that. About halfway to my room, I see a nurse running towards us with a syringe in her hand. I calm down just a little knowing that there is nothing I can do and just let it happen. I don't even feel the pinch of the needle, I just slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake up, I see someone I did not expect sitting next to my bed.

"Gale?"

"Oh Katniss." He says as he crushes me into a hug. "I was so worried about you, I've been wanting to see you for days, ever since you got back but I've been in recovery and then I had to go to work with Beetee. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine." I'm happy to see him but I know he will just mention things that are better left unsaid.

"Katniss, is it true? Were you really pregnant." He asks quietly. I try to hide the pain but he must see it on my face because then he says. "You know, its not important." I turn to look at his face and I see sadness in his eyes and something else, it looks like anger and betrayal. Why would he look as though I betrayed him. We were never together, not at all. But before I can ask him anything about it he looks down at his wrist.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Its a communicuff. Listen, we have to head down to Command."

"We?"

"Yes" Great, what are they going to ask me to do now?

Gale and I walk into Command and I see Peeta and I walk towards him, it looks like he has already saved me a seat. I wonder if he knows what happened today, or was it yesterday? I don't really know how long I was out. He turns to me and opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but then I see Coin at the front starting to speak.

"To start off, I just wanted to welcome the Victors that were rescued from the Capitol-" That's when I stop listening, I've heard it all and more, when she came to my hospital room.

"_Katniss, you know I'm going to have to leave soon. Coin wants to see you and...talk to you as well." Great, I had been expecting this, that she would want to talk to me. I have been here a week after all. I'm kind of nervous because I haven't heard the greatest things about her. After all she is the one who waited so long to have me rescued even after people from the inside told her what was going on and how they were treating Johanna and I, they mostly left Annie alone. _

"_Katniss Everdeen. It is a pleasure to meet you." I hear a cool voice with a somewhat oozing fake sweetness. I look up to cold, empty gray eyes. "President Coin." I say with a unintentional nervous edge to my voice. _

"_Solider Mellark, don't you have a propo to be filming?" She says with a tone that basically says 'get out!' ._

"_Yes ma'am." Peeta bends down to peck my lips. "I'll see you later, okay?" I nod and he walks out. Coin walks over and sits down at the foot of the bed. _

"_I just wanted to come down and say welcome to my district, as you already know, I am the president." I know that's not all she came down for, why would she waste her time just to welcome me. Just as I am about to ask her if that is all, she starts to speak._

"_I also have a favor to ask of you, I want you to be our Mockingjay." _

"_But, isn't Peeta the Mockingjay?" _

"_Yes, but when Solider Mellark accepted the role, it was said that if you wanted it, that he would step down and you would take his place." I look at her with a confused look. Why would there be a replacement Mockingjay, if Peeta was already it, that would mean that he is the face of the rebellion and wouldn't it be hard to replace the face of the rebellion? _

"_But how can you just replace the face of the rebellion?"_

"_You still are the face of the rebellion, it never stopped. Just because he took the job doesn't mean he be became the face, you were always it. If you took the job, he would be more of an...oh lets say, co-mockingjay. He will be with you in the propos but you will do the talking." Great I've never been good at talking. "You have one week to decide." And with that she walked out of the room._

I feel a little nudge on my side and look over to find Peeta staring at me and his eyes moving up towards Coin, she must have asked me a question. I'm lost, I have no idea what she has asked me and I feel a little embarrassed. I hear little snickers across the room, but then I hear a full blown laugh. I turn towards the sound, recognizing it immediately. I find Finnick laughing with his hand on his stomach. Finnick...I haven't seen him at all since I got here. I look at him and he just winks. I turn back. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask Coin. She sighs a irritated sigh and asks the question again.

"Katniss, will you be our Mockingjay?"

**A/N: Wow! I think this is my longest chapter yet! So I know it's been over a month since I've updated and I have no excuse but that I have writers block. If are going to ask why her reunion with Prim and her mother are not in this chapter, I'm sorry, its going to be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review please, I love when I read your reviews and suggestions! Love you guys! Bye!**


	7. Update

Hey everyone. I haven't updated in a long time, I know that and I'm sorry. This is just an update. I will have a chapter up soon but I just haven't gotten around to writing it yet. I just want to thank you for the follows and the favorites and the reviews. It fills me up with joy. Now do you know what else would make me happy? I will tell you. I have a new story that I have published and it is called "After Her Games" Here is the summary.

Before Katniss Everdeen's Hunger Games, her and Peeta started a relationship. After she won, her being a prostitute in the Capitol complicated things. Not to mention that Katniss has to worry about the Quarter Quell which is approaching more quickly than she would like and keeping her family out of Snow's hands. AU, characters are a little OOC.

And if the summary didn't do it for you, then I'll be nice and give you a little snippet.

_I sit on the edge of the bed, putting my shirt back on. I feel his presence behind me. He places a hand on my shoulder, pulling the fabric out of the way and kisses my shoulder. Disgusted, I roll my shoulder to get him to stop. His kisses travel up to the hollow of my neck. I was just about to tell him that his time was up and that he knows where to send the money to, he was a regular after all. But before I have the chance to, he roughly places his hands on both of my shoulders, keeping me from getting up, and puts his lips against my earlobe._

_"I expect to see you again soon." The Capitol man says in a deep low voice that sends chills down my spine. Releasing me, I merely nod and get up, I just want to get out of this mans house._

_I walk through the front door and find a car waiting for me to take me back to where I'm staying: President Snow's mansion. I hate being there, and I hate doing this, all I want is to be with Peeta. Fortunately for me, I get to leave tonight and go back home to see my family, I don't get to see them all that much, and its all Snow's fault._

_After the Victory Tour, Snow, I guess as a punishment for my actions in the Games, makes me come to the Capitol every other month to sell me. At first I refused, but he said that he would kill everyone I love so I did it. I haven't told them, mostly because I don't want someone to know what I have to do, I won't put that burden on them, and because I'm afraid of what Snow would do if they found out. Peeta has his suspicions but I will never tell him because I don't want him to be as disgusted with me as I am about myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost him, so no, I will never tell._

_The driver goes through the gate and I am escorted by guards inside where I am then led up to my room. When we reach my door the guards take there place. I always have guards placed at my door, when I go anywhere in the Capitol I always have the guards by my side, when ever I go anywhere in this mansion I am escorted by guards, I can't even go to the bathroom with out a guard standing outside the door. I think Snow is afraid that I will escape but I'm not stupid to do that because I know what will happen if I do._

_I open the door and find Snow sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. For the few months that I have been doing this, he has never done this. I'm scared as to what he wants._

_"Miss Everdeen. I was wondering when you would show up." He says as he stands up and walks over to me. I just stand there. "You see, I wanted to bid you goodbye since this will be the last time you will be here for the next few months, what with the Quell and everything. But I just want to mention that I will be watching over the Districts just to keep things safe." And with that, he walks out of the room. I shut the door behind him. This was a message. It means that even though I am home and away from the Capitol, that he will be watching me. It means that I have to be extra careful._

If you liked it, then go check it out! And I will be writing another chapter soon of "A strangled Cry" I'm just having a little writers block but I will write soon! Thanks again for your support and check out "After Her Games" Please, I will love you forever. Thanks guys, byee!


End file.
